The present disclosure relates generally to seat cushions. In particular, ergonomically shaped foam cushions with improved comfort and cooling are described.
Known seat cushions are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing seat cushions may be too thin, or made from materials that trap heat and moisture, thereby diminishing the level of comfort for the user. Most seat cushions provided on chairs if provided at all) are not ergonomically shaped to conform to the user's contours, potentially creating pressure points. Furthermore, for those chairs that do have a relatively comfortable cushion, they frequently are permanently fixed as part of the chair, and cannot be transported for use on seats that lack proper cushioning.
Thus, there exists a need for improved foam seat cushions that improve upon and advance the design of known foam seat cushions. Examples of new and useful foam seat cushions relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.